Diário II
by nvalenca
Summary: "Você não sente mais paixão pelas mesmas coisas. [...] E isso tudo é tão inevitável quanto a força da gravidade." Fazia tanto sentido agora que chegava a ser assustador.


Primeiramente, gostaria de dedicar essa continuação de 'Diário' para Andréia (_aka josecléia_). Abração pra você hehe.

Boa leitura :)

* * *

Obsessão.

Um objetivo se torna obsessão quando se passa a viver para e pelo objetivo. Há, porém, um detalhe interessante: o obsessivo não sente prazer em sua obsessão, ao contrário, sofre. Explico: na obsessão o individuo depara-se com a incompletude e muitas vezes com a culpa. Para o obsessivo não há desfecho, há sempre a sensação da falta, de que algo poderia ser mais bem feito, realizado mais vezes, etc.

Percebe-se que o que era um inocente objetivo tornou-se uma obsessão quando surgem alguns sintomas, como por exemplo, ideia fixa em algo, de forma a excluir todo e qualquer pensamento que não o fenômeno em questão.

Também é interessante notar que o obsessivo reconhece que há algo de errado, mas muitas vezes existe dificuldade em assumir, em pedir ajuda. Em muitas situações a obsessão leva a um sofrer solitário, no qual o individuo relutante em dar voz a sua patologia, cede, para sentir um alivio imediato, perpetuando o ciclo. Escravizando-se.

Entrou em seu "santuário" já com o coração apertado. Aquela angústia que nunca ia embora. Dois anos e parecia que tudo continuava a mesma coisa.

Como prometera a si mesma há tempos, Selena leu todos os diários deixados por Demi e cuidou deles com profundo zelo. Talvez, cuidasse até mais dos diários que da sua própria vida.

Sua vida pessoal afundou e a profissional estava seguindo o mesmo caminho. Já não tinha mais a mesma animação para a vida.

"_Você não sente mais paixão pelas mesmas coisas. [...] E isso tudo é tão inevitável quanto a força da gravidade."_

Fazia tanto sentido agora que chegava a ser assustador para Selena.

Seus pais, amigos, conhecidos, todos. Todos sentiam pena da mulher que ela havia se tornado nesse meio tempo. Seus olhos perderam o brilho e seu corpo aparentava ter perdido a vida.

Seu cotidiano se resumiu a forçar-se a ir ao trabalho e voltar o mais rápido possível para casa, enclausurando-se no que chamava de santuário. Um quarto de 10m² que anteriormente costumava ficar vazio.

Ali era a moradia de seus sentimentos mais nobres, tudo o que havia de mais íntimo era guardado ali. Como o anel que Demi lhe dera dias depois de terem começado a namorar. Sentia que o acessório era importante demais para que ela fizesse uso dele no "mundo exterior".

Aquele quarto era seguro.

Aquele quarto guardava sua obsessão.

-x-

**Novembro, 7, 2012 (quarta-feira) – 17:00**

Sabe essa rosa? Eu te daria ela. Eu queria te dar. Mas você não deixou, porque agora você pertence à outra pessoa, e não podemos ser nada mais além de melhores amigas, como sempre fomos.

Mas, ei, será que você não percebe?

Você não o ama.

"Seremos amigos. É só isso que podemos ser." Por que não disse isso a _ele_?

_Ele_ é seu amigo, _eu_ sou mais que isso. Você sabe.

-x-

Limpou as lágrimas antes que elas molhassem a folha do caderno em sua mão e tocou levemente a flor que estava presa entre as páginas. Como era de se esperar, a rosa estava morta. Mas Selena não a enxergava dessa maneira. Ela via uma flor linda, branca como a neve e viva como seu amor perdido por Demi.

Ouviu passos vindos da sala e se levantou do chão assustada. Correu apressada para ver o que era e se deparou com Mandy de braços cruzados, lhe fitando com um olhar repreensivo.

-Por que não atendeu o celular?

A pergunta fez Selena apalpar os bolsos da calça procurando o aparelho. Deu uma olhada rápida ao redor e viu o modelo branco jogado de qualquer forma no sofá.

-Não ouvi...

-O que estava fazendo?

-Hm... N-nada.

Mandy semicerrou os olhos, arqueando a sobrancelha. Sabia o que Selena estava fazendo e aquilo a fez relaxar a postura, se mostrando cansada. O olhar duro se tornou triste e ela se aproximou da filha com cautela, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e afagando de maneira maternal.

-Já são duas da tarde, você almoçou? Comeu alguma coisa? –Perguntou com um tom preocupado.

-Eu tomei uma vitamina de manhã, quando fui à mercearia comprar algumas coisas...

-Sério isso, Selena? Uma vitamina. E ainda por cima de manhã. É só isso que você "comeu"?

-É...

Puxou Selena pela mão, levando-a até o sofá e se sentou com ela.

-Me dói o coração ver você assim. –Disse aflita.

-E como eu deveria estar? Ela morreu porque eu fiz besteira, mãe! Tudo que eu tinha de fazer era não desistir, mas eu fui idiota e a deixei. –Se irritou.

-Já faz dois anos, Selena. Supere isso, minha filha! –A sacudiu pelos ombros. –Você não tem culpa de nada.

-Como assim não tenho culpa? –Se levantou. –Será que a senhora não consegue me ouvir? Eu a abandonei! Eu a deixei ir! Agora ela está morta!

Gritava sem nem mesmo se dar conta. Não aguentava ouvir todos lhe dizendo que ela não tinha culpa. Ela sabia que era culpada. Sentia isso.

O choro começou e Selena voltou a se sentar. Mandy lhe abraçou carinhosamente, sem insistir em dizer mais alguma coisa. Estava preocupada com a filha e tinha medo de que ela piorasse. Tudo que ela fazia era decair.

Um mar sem fim que a puxava cada vez mais fundo, e ela não fazia nada além de se deixar levar. Desistira da luta há tempos, antes mesmo dela começar.

-Vem... Vou fazer alguma coisa pra você comer.

-Não precisa. –Fungou.

-Precisa sim, agora vamos logo. –Chamou.

Selena seguiu a mãe até a cozinha e se sentou à mesa, observando enquanto sua progenitora cozinhava.

_-Corta os legumes pra mim?_

_-A cozinheira é você, Lovato. –Riu enquanto buscava uma faca._

_-E você é minha ajudante. Agora cala a boca e corta esses legumes. –Fingiu um falso tom autoritário._

_-Não fala assim comigo não. Perdeu a noção do perigo, mulher? –Brincou, fingindo ameaçá-la com a faca._

_-Nossa, que medo de você, Selena. –Gargalhou._

_Selena parou com um sorriso no rosto para observar Demi enquanto ela ria. A maneira fofa como fechava os olhos e tombava a cabeça para trás, gargalhando de forma melódica._

_Abriu mão de sua tarefa depois de ter cortado apenas uma cenoura e limpou as mãos antes de sair empurrando Demi para fora da cozinha._

_Ignorando as objeções da outra, Selena arrancou o avental que a namorada usava e tomou sua boca possessivamente em um beijo desesperado. Tombando em alguns objetos no caminho entre a cozinha e o quarto, as duas seguiram se livrando de quase todas as roupas que usavam, permanecendo apenas em suas roupas íntimas. Selena sorriu com malícia ao ser jogada na cama, esquecendo-se do que as aguardava por detrás daquela porta e se deixando viver o momento._

-Aqui. –Colocou o prato na frente de Selena. Percebendo a maneira como ela pareceu se assustar, absorta em pensamentos.

-Eu disse que não precisava... –Suspirou.

-Você precisa se alimentar. Não pode viver por aqueles diários.

-Aqueles diários são importantes. E eu não vivo por eles. –Retrucou.

-Não? Tudo o que você faz é se trancar naquele quarto e ler aqueles diários como se fossem sagrados. –Falou. Selena apenas abaixou a cabeça, brincando com a comida em seu prato. –Entendo que é uma maneira de se manter perto da Demi, mas você está presa a isso. Não percebe que está te fazendo mal? Se liberte enquanto ainda há tempo, querida.

-x-

**Janeiro, 4, 2013 (sexta-feira) – 23:30**

Não há mais tempo.

-x-

Sentou-se na cama com um sobressalto, gritando atribulada. Socou o colchão com raiva e esperneou o ar, gritando mais uma vez na tentativa de afastar de seus pensamentos a imagem do pesadelo que tivera.

Sua testa suava e sua expressão era de puro horror.

Desde que terminara de ler todos os diários, o mesmo pesadelo a aterrorizava. Passou semanas sem dormir adequadamente, porque as imagens que invadiam seu sono não lhe davam a paz necessária para descansar.

Despertava de um pesadelo para vivenciar outro ainda pior.

-x-

**Janeiro, 5, 2013 (sábado) – 17:00**

Pensei que ainda houvesse esperança para nós, mas acho que a necessidade de ter você perto de mim estava apenas me iludindo. A sua presença parece ter se tornado um componente de extrema necessidade para a minha sobrevivência.

Vivo a minha maldição por ter sido humana, errado, e dado vazão aos sentimentos.

Mas sabe quando você sente que precisa colocar algo pra fora?

Odeio mentiras, e nunca quis viver uma. Pobre eu...

A mentira agora me parece tão bela...

Muito mais atraente que a realidade em que vivo.

A mentira é um misto de cores, enquanto a realidade é em preto-e-branco. Ou é, ou não é. Não há meio termo algum.

E agora eu vejo... Não é. Não somos.

**Fevereiro, 19, 2013 (terça-feira) – 2:45**

Por mais controverso que isso soe, no escuro, você enxerga com mais clareza.

Bem, pelo menos eu o faço.

Talvez porque não tenha nenhuma luz que parece poder te cegar a qualquer momento, e também porque a escuridão é silenciosa.

Você não ouve além dos seus pensamentos, mesmo que queira calá-los.

E então você é feito refém de si próprio.

Seus pensamentos, que pelo dia apenas falam, durante a madrugada gritam, esbravejam. Furiosos, tristes, e como você, confusos. São tão embaralhados quanto a arte abstrata para os leigos, que não conseguem decifrar o enigma por detrás de riscos e borrões aparentemente sem sentido.

Você fica tão absorto dentro desse emaranhado de vozes em sua cabeça que entra num estado de onirismo. E você não sente nada além da vontade de fugir das vozes.

É como ter um pesadelo sem estar dormindo.

Mas como se você estivesse no mais pesado dos sonos, um barulho muito alto pode te despertar. É como alguém lhe acordando por estar muito inquieto no sono, mas sem nenhuma suavidade.

É o barulho estridente da arma que lhe salva, ou apenas o silêncio fúnebre do vício que lhe liberta.

No final, o que realmente conta é que as vozes se calaram. E que você pode, por fim, deixar que a melodia de sua música favorita seja tudo o que se faça ouvir em sua mente perturbada.

Pelo menos até que as inconvenientes vozes voltem, e ainda mais poderosas que da última vez que as ouviu.

-x-

Ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro tudo o que Selena ouvia era o ritmo constante de seu próprio coração, e à medida que tentava ignorá-lo, o som se tornava ainda mais notório. Alto ao ponto de fazê-la achar que poderia explodir seus ouvidos. Agonizante.

Agora era ela quem vivia uma maldição.

-x-x-

_**LIBERTE-SE!**_

Sentiu uma dor estranha no peito, seguida pela vontade incontrolável de gritar e chorar. Seus pensamentos agora eram apenas borrões. Tudo passava tão rápido diante de seus olhos que não enxergava nada além de vultos.

Não ouvia além de um ruído agudo, e o mundo parecia girar rápido demais para que ela mantivesse o equilibro de alguma maneira.

"_Não deixe isso tomar conta de você."_

"_Para!"_

"_Se acalma!"_

"_Não faz isso."_

"_Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo?"_

"_Selena!"_

"_Não!"_

Vozes. Não sabia a quem pertenciam, ou de onde vinham. Estavam longe, mas podia senti-las carregadas de desespero e temor.

Ouvia choros também.

O que era aquilo?

Uma nuvem cobria seu cérebro e ela só enxergava vultos e silhuetas deformadas. Estava tonta e não tinha o controle de seus movimentos.

Por um momento o som aflito dos choros se tornou mais alto e então tudo escureceu.

Não tinha mais vultos, vozes, borrões, silhuetas, ou choros. Não tinha mais tormenta.

-x-

-Doutor, a paciente está acordando.

Selena se remexeu um pouco desconfortável, suas pupilas estavam pesadas e ela teve de lutar parar abrir os olhos. Seu corpo formigava por inteiro e quando tentou se levantar sentiu algo lhe segurar os pulsos e os tornozelos. Um clarão lhe atingiu quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, e ela fechou-os impulsivamente, franzindo o cenho. Tentou cobrir o rosto com a mão, mas novamente sentiu que algo lhe segurava. Tentou relutar, mas não era suficientemente forte.

Abriu os olhos novamente e olhou ao redor.

Branco foi tudo o que viu.

Abaixou o olhar para seu próprio corpo e espantou-se ao se encontrar deitada, e presa. Começou a se debater de forma selvagem, brutal, tentando se livrar daquelas coisas horrorosas que estavam lhe prendendo.

-Calma. Você está bem agora. –Um homem grisalho falou.

Ele sorria de maneira que julgava ser confortante, mas o que realmente parecia é que ele era um louco.

-Bem? Eu estou presa! –Gritou. Ainda se debatendo furiosamente.

-Nos desculpe por isso, mas você não estava colaborando, senhorita. –Continuou com o mesmo sorriso assustador.

-Me tira daqui! Socorro! –Gritou apavorada.

Fechou os olhos enquanto lutava para se soltar. Se debateu por pouco tempo, até sentir algo lhe furar e de repente apagou.

Acordou novamente com a cabeça latejando. Seus pulsos e tornozelos já estavam livres mas seu corpo estava mole, e quando tentou se sentar, acabou caindo deitada novamente.

Sua voz parecia perdida em algum lugar de sua garganta e sua consciência parecia tomada pela vontade de dormir.

Sono. Muito sono.

Algum tempo depois, após finalmente recobrar a consciência, Selena conseguiu se sentar. Quando olhou ao redor, viu paredes brancas e uma única porta. Correu na esperança de sair daquele lugar, mas a porta não tinha nenhuma maçaneta, ou fechadura, era apenas o mesmo material acolchoado que cobria a sala inteira.

Seu raciocínio ainda estava lento, e quando ela percebeu a pequena janela que tinha na porta, gritou por socorro.

Ouviu como resposta mais gritos. Uns raivosos, outros desesperados. Todos doentios.

Deu alguns passos incertos para trás e se sentou no centro da sala, agarrando-se aos próprios joelhos e se balançando repetidamente para frente e para trás.

-Não pode ser. –Sussurrou. –Não, não, não, não, não... –Repetia a mesma negação sem parar, fazendo breves pausas para repor o fôlego. –Eu não estou louca. Não estou. Não, não. Eles têm que me tirar daqui.

Começou a chorar, com medo.

Quando se lembrou dos diários, entrou em pânico.

Ela tinha que resgatá-los.

Começou a correr pelo quarto, vez ou outra se batendo contra a parede macia, sendo empurrada contra o chão acolchoado. Ao perceber que ninguém a tiraria dali, passou a se jogar contra a porta, em uma tentativa frustrada de arrombá-la.

Quando seu corpo ficou dolorido demais para ser jogado contra a porta mais uma vez, Selena se deu por vencida e jogou-se no chão. Chorando copiosamente, e nunca deixando de repetir:

-Eu não estou louca... Não estou...

-x-

**Maio, 2, 2013 (segunda-feira) -22:00**

Nunca desejaria que alguém fosse capaz de ver o que se passa em minha mente.

Sua visão seria tão perturbadora que não acho que essa pessoa seria capaz de conter a loucura que lhe tomaria depois.


End file.
